


Love For Three

by writingonpostcards



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Celebrities, Embedded Images, F/M, M/M, Magazine Article, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magazine Cover and Article Extract from an edit made for <a href="http://whatthehellisahoechlin.tumblr.com/tagged/lydiararepairweek">Lydia Rarepair Week 2016.</a></p><p>
  <em>Lydia Martin on her recent nuptials, the future of her modelling career, and why you shouldn’t call her relationship ‘open’.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love For Three

 

For most brides, the biggest wedding worry is finding the right dress, but for model Lydia Martin, it was a little more complicated.

“The dress was one of the simplest parts,” she informs me as she sips a glass of sparkling water. Lydia wears a simple white shift dress by Argent, the French fashion line headed by her friend Allison Argent and the same label to custom design her recent wedding dress. She is barefoot on her sofa, recently returned from her honeymoon and relaxed. She clearly had an enjoyable time.

I inquire as to what was the hardest part, and she laughs before answering, “Figuring out who to kiss first.”

For those who have been living under a rock, this past January, Lydia wed both of her long-time partners – playwright Derek Hale, and actor Stiles Stilinski – in a ceremony at the Saint Cecelia’s Church in her Californian hometown, Beacon Hills. The trio have been in a polyamorous relationship (Lydia is very firm that it be referred to as such: “It’s not ‘open’ at all and it annoys me when people say that.”) since mid-2012. Lydia met Stilinski when filming a cameo role on his show Nightfall, and Hale met the two at the season’s wrap party.

The trio made waves in early 2013 when they released a video on Lydia’s YouTube channel entitled The Power of Three, where they revealed the nature of their relationship. Previous to that, the media often pitted Stilinski and Hale against each other as vying for Lydia’s affection, and the refusal of any involved party to comment did little to quell rumours.

“I never paid much attention to those articles,” Lydia tells me, “I knew, and Derek and Stiles knew, what we were to each other and that’s more important.

“Love is indefinable and it’s stymying to try and cage it into boxes and categories. At the end of the day you feel what you feel and it’s all completely valid.” It’s a sentiment Lydia has expressed as long as she’s been a public figure, and her charity Love & Educate, founded in October 2009, is focussed on educating youth on a variety of relationship, gender, and sexual issues.


End file.
